


Beautiful and White ~ Otsukimi

by lalois



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Banter, Boys Being Boys, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Full Moon, Introspection, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One Shot, Resolution, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: I actually wrote this story for the Harvest Moon last September, but didn't have time to post back then XDSince it's Full Moon again tonight and it deals with cold temperatures, I hope you can enjoy it as a somehow Xmas story!Includes RL snippets like Ohkura’s sore throat, reports about Ryo and Ohkura being seen together in some smoking room in Taiwan around Gr8est Con, and random talks.





	Beautiful and White ~ Otsukimi

The room is dimly lit, by the moon only, which casts long pale shadows behind two figures sitting cross-legged in front of a window.  
  
It's a bright night, the brightest in months.  
It's a moment celebrated in literature, national events, and even in the small corner of the living room of the apartment belonging to a tall, quiet guy.  
  
_"I knew you were weird, Ohkura, but not this much weird..._ " Ryo suddenly murmurs, raising a suspicious eyebrow at the band mate beside him, who's contemplating the full moon while sipping a beer.  
  
The drummer turns and pouts knowingly.  
_"It's Otsukimi,"_  he explains quietly, " _and the chilly breeze we had in Tokyo today provided the best night ever to enjoy this awesome moon."_  
  
"It provided a damn freezing cold day, you mean!" Ryo whines. " _I have been freezing my ass out for half of Segodon footage this morning,"_ he explains, _"before staff people could actually go fetch blankets and bring them back to us. No wonder I caught a cold, jeez..."_  
_"Poor thing.._." Ohkura teases, his lips twitching into a smile.  
  
" _... Says the lazy ass who spent the whole day snoring in bed and actually woke up only at noon to watch the moon. Like an aristocrat_ ," Ryo completes.  
_"Because it's special, today,_ " Ohkura insists, looking at the night scenery again.  _"It's so beautiful."_  
  
Ryo says nothing, for a moment, and lights up a cigarette.  
_"Indeed,_ " he murmurs, blankly.  
  
Ohkura rolls his eyes.  
" _Hey, please don't make me regret I invited you here instead of people who would actually enjoy this quite more, like, I don't know, Shochan or Maruchan, okay?_ " Ohkura says, wiggling his nose.  
" _Why didn't you call them, then?"_  
"R’ya even askin'?!" Ohkura asks him, sounding outraged almost.  
" _Yeah. I'm asking."_  
_"Because you're..._ " the drummer's face turns away, sighing.  _"Never mind."_  
_“Never mind what, Ohkura?”_  
  
The drummer doesn't reply. He stands up and storms off, having Ryo sigh.   
Another fight he's to blame for; another stupid argument he'll have to apologize later on, when he'll regret acting this childishly. But he still has to adjust to Ohkura showing off that kind of tender, even romantic side to him. It's not uncomfortable, it's just... new. And he freaks out, most of the times.  
  
When the younger guy is back, it's with a dotera* he gently drapes on Ryo's shoulders, much to the latter's astonishment.  
_"It's my grandfather's, my mom wanted me to have it,_ " he explains, slightly embarrassed. "S _orry it took me so long to retrieve this, but I couldn’t remember when I had put it, since I never use it."_  
  
Ryo is still looking at him intensely. It's beautiful indeed, the way the moonlight emphasizes Ohkura's fine features. The long nose, the tiny moles on his cheek, the plump lips, slightly chapped from the cold.  
  
" _What's with that face?_ " the drummer asks, narrowing his eyes.  
" _Never mind_ ," Ryo says with a grin, mirroring Ohkura's previous words.  
" _Okay, I deserved this_ ," Ohkura retorts, chuckling. He opens another can of beer he offers Ryo with an apologetic smile.  
  
" _I am the one being an ass, Ohkura. No need to apologize at all,_ " Ryo admits, " _I should be the one-"_  
"I wanted you here because it's special," Ohkura confesses, looking down at his feet, barely enlightened by the moonlight.  _"I like sharing special private moments with people I treasure, since it can happen so rarely."_  
  
It's a sloppy kiss suddenly left on his cheek, what follows his words. He blinks at Ryo, whose dark eyes meet his own ones.  
It's another kiss, on the lips, what comes next. Quick and passionate, just like the emotion still visible beyond Ryo's lids, when they part.  
  
" _You reek of cigarette,_ " Ohkura murmurs softly, wiggling his nose again.  
" _Hey... I was being romantic, and then you-"_  
"Sorry, I'm not complaining, it's just... I'm trying hard not to give up, but it's difficult," the drummer admits.  
  
Ryo purses his lips, and then chooses extinguishing the cigarette in the nearest ashtray, on the small table behind them.  
" _You didn't have to, Ryochan. I'm fine with it,_ " Ohkura murmurs, noticing the gesture.  
" _Nope. You said you'd try quitting, right?"_  
_"Yeah. I have to, in order to have my throat feel okay once again. I was told it seems like smoking could affect it quite badly, so, well_..." he trails off, sighing.  
  
Ryo scratches his head, frowning.  
" _Gosh... I forced you to join me in the smoking room in Taiwan, the other day. I didn't even think about it. I'm sorry."_  
"You didn't force anything, Ryochan. I wanted to spend some time with you anyway," Ohkura admits, looking right into his eyes.  _"And I do not care if people saw us together."_  
Straightforward as usual.  
  
It's weird, the way Ryo feels under that piercing gaze, under the moon. Maybe it's the influence of the moon indeed, or maybe it's just because he feels too much already.  
Because they can be regularly fussing over the smallest of things when they're together, but it's because they care too much, rather than the contrary.  
  
He stands up only to close the space and straddles Ohkura straight, holding on to the drummer's waist.  
" _You won't dare,"_  Ohkura warns him, while their eyes are still locked. " _The moon is watching."_  
"I'm sure the moon agrees with me," Ryo declares, with a playful smile.  _"I do also have the feeling the moon would love seeing you sunbathing naked under its light."_  
  
Ohkura chuckles.  
" _It would be rather impudent, though."_  
"You reckon? It would be very sexy. I swear," Ryo insists, grinning. " _Someone told me this moon scenery doesn't happen that often, after all."_  
"It does not," Ohkura nods, still beaming.  
" _See?"_  
  
It's another peck, the one the drummer gives Ryo on the mouth, and a languid make-out, what it becomes soon, while Ohkura's hands slide down Ryo's shoulders and the warm haori falls down him and between his legs, again.  
It's a series of kisses down Ohkura's throat, with Ryo murmuring under his breath that he's there, to heal, that he'll be okay.  
  
The drummer tumbles backwards, on the floor, and Ryo's with him, their hands intertwining over Ohkura's head until they're done with the teasing, the litany of words spoken just over the drummer's left earring and the rhythmic breaths turning into uncontrolled moans.  
  
With his own body, Ryo shields Ohkura's nudity from the silent witness above in the sky. It's glowing white, his abused skin; so tremendously beautiful Ryo wonders why they had yet to make love like that. Why Ohkura does always lead him to gather memories he won't be able to forget in a whole lifetime.  
Shining like the moon, while they drown into each other once again.  
  
*  
  
The drummer's smell has changed, Ryo notices when Ohkura shifts to grab the dotera and cover them both. It's tobacco-free and it's more like Ohkura. More of him, even.  
  
_"Not sure your grandfather would appreciate..._ " Ryo teases, his chin resting on Ohkura's chest, looking subtly at his lover.  
_"Well, I do, for sure,_ " the drummer confirms. " _Because it's my ass freezing on the floor right now. Just saying."_  
  
Ryo bursts out laughing sweetly.  
" _It's not my fault_ ," he retorts. " _If it were for me, I'd be smoking a whole pack of cigarettes while staying awake to watch the moon."_  
_"I can bet my ass on it_ ," Ohkura replies.  
  
Ryo grins again.  
_"But no, I'm admiring some quite better scenery instead, right now. And I'm sure that you could do something to prevent me from lighting one up, right now,"_  he teases again.  
  
Ohkura throws his head backwards, groaning loudly.  
_"You should at least try to be of help, Ryochan, instead of corrupting me like this! Now I want one, me too!"_  
"The moon is watching, Tatsu," Ryo chuckles.  
" _Fuck the moon!"_ Ohkura groans again, shaking his head.  
  
Ryo's hands grab his face, preventing him from going psycho by kissing him fully on the mouth.  
_"I'll help_ ," he promises in a low, hoarse voice on the drummer's full lips. He kisses him again, softly, while the drummer's piercing eyes are set on his doings.  _"I'll do it. Just let me, because the glorious ruler out there is watching us."_  
_"Go ahead,_ " Ohkura murmurs, before giving him a kiss on the cheekbone.  _"Please."_  
  
Ryo smiles.  
If it'll be about offering Ohkura's nude flesh to the moon fully, this time, then let it be.  
  
The moon will see, and won't tell.

**Author's Note:**

> A dotera is a padded dressing gown (or haori) to be used in winter.


End file.
